


Stubbornly With You

by pidgeonglances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, I wrote most of this when I was stupidly tired sorry if it doesn't make sense whoops, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, May not be that good, but I enjoyed writing it, this was just writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonglances/pseuds/pidgeonglances
Summary: Keith is thrown out of balance when Lance gets hurt.
 
(bad summary, my apologies)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in dedication to my best friend, who makes me smile and gets me through rough times. Here's to you, hope you enjoy it <3

He stumbled out. Dizzy. Cold. Breathe in…. and out. Okay. Blink. Blink. Steady. Another breath. Okay. It’s good.

Someone sat near. Who-? Oh. Keith.

Lance put on his signature grin as Keith squirmed to his feet quickly, stumbling to Lance. He prepared to make a sly comment, just something to ease the situation, maybe prod Keith a little, but…

Keith stood silently, facing Lance, directly in front of him, refusing to make eye contact. Keith was tense, more than usual. His eyes carried bags from absence of sleep and his face appeared as though he had cried recently, or a lot. Or both.

Keith lifted a shaky hand and moved quickly to punch Lance weakly. Lance just stared at him. Keith finally looked Lance in the eye. They stood momentarily still, before Keith thrust himself at Lance, arms quickly wrapping around Lance’s neck.

After a moment of surprise, Lance slowly lifted his own arms and completed the embrace.

“You’re stupid,” Keith whispered against his neck. “And mean.”

Lance didn’t respond. He felt wet against his neck. Keith shivered.

Their embrace lasted an eternity, but also seconds. Keith eventually, reluctantly, released Lance and stepped back, wiping his face with his arm. 

“I-”

“Don’t talk, Lance... at least not right now. Do you need anything? Food?”

Keith’s voice was unsteady and gravelly, scratchy. Lance nodded and Keith hummed. He took Lance’s hand with his own shaky one and led Lance through the halls. They were silent as they walked. Lance felt the trembling of Keith’s fingers and he squeezed them lightly, earning himself a side glance from Keith as they continued down the halls.

When they arrived, Keith moved to get Lance something of sustenance, but Lance pulled him back, sat him down at the table.

“I can get it myself, it’s okay.”

Keith looked unsure, but complied. Lance returned momentarily and sat next to Keith, whose head now lay on the table. He watched Lance as he ate, careful to be sure his eyes were on him the entire time.

Keith looked exhausted. He looked absolutely terrible. Yet he insisted on staying with Lance, he insisted on watching him eat. 

“How long since you ate last?”

Keith was thrown for a loop. He seemed puzzled and shrugged lightly. Lance held a spoonful of goo out to Keith, but he refused. Lance tilted his head.

“C’mon, Keith. Please?”

He hesitated, but allowed Lance to feed him a spoonful. And then two. And eventually every other bite was his.

“How long was I out?”

“I… don’t know an exact number, but more than a week?”

“Oh.”

Keith shuddered more.

“How long did you wait with me?”

He didn’t meet Lance’s gaze.

“Did you get any sleep at all?”

Keith either shrugged or twitched, it was too difficult to tell the difference with the horrible condition he was in.

“Alright, come on.”

Lance stood up and motioned for Keith to follow.

“Where-”

His voice stopped as he tripped while getting up. He recovered, but barely. Lance took his hand, returning his favor.

“It’s okay.”

Lance led the dazed boy to his room. He led him to the bed, crawling in. Keith blinked before crawling in next to Lance. He clung to Lance desperately, still shaking. Lance ran his finger’s through Keith’s hair. It was greasy and knotted up. He curled his hand to run a thumb across Keith’s cheek.

Keith was already asleep now. He had worked so hard, pushing himself to the limit, passed the limit. For Lance. Even now, his head rested on Lance’s chest, his ear over Lance’s heart.

Lance turned to face him. He pulled him close, arms wrapped tightly around Keith. He sighed and closed his eyes.

-

After a few hours of laying there, noises occurred outside the door. Lance knew the others were awake and were expecting to see him. He released Keith, who immediately whimpered softly, and carefully crawled around him, though he was in much too deep of sleep to notice. He padded over to the door and slipped out.

Pidge was standing there, waiting.

He smiled up at Lance.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“You feeling alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” he punched Lance’s arm. “We missed you and your jokes.”

“Worry no more, I’ll be sending my jokes out double-time.”

Pidge smiled and shifted his weight.

“Does Keith know you’re okay?”

Lance paused momentarily, then nodded.

“Heh, that’s good… He was… He wasn’t doing so well without you around. Nearly killed himself just to stay near you while you healed… He didn’t eat or sleep as far as I know.”

Lance nodded again, “He’s sleeping now.”

Pidge smiled lightheartedly, “That’s good.”

Pidge finally moved in to hug Lance, then led him to the dining hall where the others waited.

He was immediately bombarded with a group embrace, and he smiled widely.

“You guys are too much, really.”

“Well, we missed you,” Hunk grinned. “We’re happy you’re all better.”

“Yes. Your absence was rather sad for us,” added Allura.

Lanced laughed. “I missed you all, too.”

-

“You know, Keith was insistent on staying with you,” Shiro said. Lance turned his head from watching Keith train to look at Shiro. “We offered to take a shift or two but he refused. He’s stubborn when it comes to dealing with you. He stayed by your side the whole time. Really, I’m surprised that he only slept a day and a half.”

Lance turned back to watch Keith, who stumbled back, already exhausted. He wiped the sweat from his head.

“He’s reckless for not eating and sleeping though. He should’ve been taking care of himself.”

“What would you have done if it was Keith who was injured and then in the pod for over a week? Would you have been any less rash?”

Lance considered himself a moment and sighed. Shiro was right. He would’ve done anything to stay by Keith’s side, just as Keith had done for him.

-

Keith hovered around Lance later that day. Nothing too much to be noticeable, but Lance caught on nonetheless. Keith’s gaze rested on Lance most of the time, and when Lance turned to look back at him, they held eye contact for a few seconds before Keith would turn away.

Keith followed Lance, always around whenever anything happened. It was almost involuntary for Keith, an instinct. And Lance didn’t mind. Constant assurance of care may have been annoying for some, but Lance understood.

He had been pretty reckless.

Keith’s face still showed his fatigue and emotional distress.

-

They lay with their backs on the bed, both facing the ceiling. Silence. Keith held onto Lance’s middle and index fingers tightly.  

“You know, I have a whole hand if you’re interested in holding it.”

Keith sighed. “It’s fine. At least I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it. Writing suggestions are always nice. Sorry if there were any typos or anything that I missed. Thank you again.


End file.
